Assault Shotgun
$1,350 (Bronze medal discount) $1,275 (Silver medal discount) $1,125 (Gold medal discount) $10,000 (GTA Online) |unlock = Heavy Toll (TLAD) Blitz Play (GTA V) Rank 37 (GTA Online) |related = Automatic Shotgun Sweeper Shotgun |origin = U.S.A. (according to Johnny in TLAD) Austrian (GTA V) |caliber = |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Generic (TLAD) Shotgun (GTA V) |anim = Gun Large |flags = }} ---- }} |filename = SWEEPER SHOTGUN (TLAD; File note) EPISODIC_2 (TLAD; File name) ASSAULTSHOTGUN (GTA V) ASLTSHTGN (GTA V, Stat name) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Assault Shotgun is an automatic shotgun that appears in The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Vom Feuer in GTA V. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' The Assault Shotgun is a weapon modeled after the , an American copy of the Armsel Striker. The Assault Shotgun differs from the other shotguns in having a cylindrical magazine where the shells are loaded and a grip on the front, as well as a folded stock. The Assault Shotguns has markings on the sides that read "Liberty City Armory". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Assault Shotgun returns with a new design, based on the . However, the Assault Shotgun does not have a Pump Action (although the pump handle is visible), like the UTAS UTS-15, but behaves more like the TLAD version (Full Auto). Additionally, the Assault Shotgun has small Picatinny rails on the sides of the handguard. The weapon is fitted with a box magazine (as opposed to the real UTS-15's internal magazine), and the muzzle is tipped with a slotted . The top picatinny rail has two placed, one at either end. The pistol grip is a relatively old design, lacking the notch found on newer lower receivers. Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' The Assault Shotgun boasts high firepower, allowing it to deal with crowds of enemies, vehicles and even low flying helicopters with ease. It is extremely effective in short range, but its usefulness diminishes over distance. It holds eight shells in each drum, and the player can hold a total of 250 shells. Due to its extreme power, it is easily capable of setting almost any vehicle on fire in around a full drum. Lighter street cars do not stand a chance against the Assault Shotgun, and are set on fire almost instantly. Heavier police trucks and pickup trucks can take a little more damage, but they too are destroyed extremely fast. It is distinguished from other shotguns of its class due to its fully automatic capabilities, and its reload speed is fast, comparable to the Assault Rifle and Carbine Rifle. TLAD Overview |file_fire_rate = 1233 |file_range = 35 / 115 |file_ammo = 8 |file_reload_speed = 2933 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Lethal (Close range) |observed_fire_rate = 500 RPM 50 RPM 60 RPM 300 RPM |observed_ammo = 8-shell drum magazine |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = 1.1 seconds (Standing) 2.3 seconds (Crouching) }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Assault Shotgun possesses relatively high damage per pellet for a shotgun (higher than that of the Pump Action Shotgun), dealing 32 damage per pellet. The amount of pellets per shot is 6, unlike the usual 8, allowing the player to deal a full 192 damage, assuming all pellets hit the target. This damage profile makes the Assault Shotgun powerful in close-quarters. Like most shotguns, the pellet spread is large, meaning the damage dealt to an enemy at mid-range is likely to be low, due to fewer pellets hitting the target and damage drop off (starting at 5 meters). The Assault Shotgun's unique property is the fully-automatic firing mode. This, combined with the high damage, makes the Assault Shotgun very effective in terms of damage-per-shot, and gives the weapon more efficiency at mid-range and in blindfire as the player can quickly fire follow-up shots, allowing them to score a higher amount of hits. The fire rate is an average 240 rounds per minute, which is higher than that of handguns (minus the AP Pistol), but not extraordinary either. The Assault Shotgun initially has a heavy drawback of poor magazine capacity. Each magazine by default holds eight rounds. This, combined with the full-auto fire mode, makes reloading common in combat. Equipping Extended Clip counters the drawback of low magazine capacity. The reload time is nearly two seconds, which is quite short. The Assault Shotgun benefits from the usual attachments selection. The Grip is an helpful attachment to maintain high accuracy, which renders the weapon more effective at medium range. Extended Clip gives a large bonus to the magazine capacity, by increasing the capacity by a notable 300%, allowing each mag to hold 32 rounds. This high magazine capacity is very helpful as it allows the player to fire a high amount of shots before reloading. The Suppressor allows the player to fire suppressed shots, in exchange of lower pellet damage and range. Due to the Assault Shotgun's relatively poor effectiveness at medium range, it is recommendable not to use a suppressor, to avoid reducing the chances of one-hit kill at medium-to-close range. The Flashlight is also available. In conclusion, the Assault Shotgun is a strong CQB weapon, and is able to easily outclass other weapons of its class. GTA V Overview (x6) (x6) (x6) (x6) |file_fire_rate = 0.3 |file_range = 40 / 131 |file_ammo = 8 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 240 RPM |observed_ammo = 8-shell standard magazine 32-shell drum magazine (Extended clip) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = 1.95 seconds |rsc_image = AssaultShotgun-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game model AssaultShotgun-TLAD.png|''The Lost and Damned''. AssaultShotgun-TLAD-DestroyedCar.jpg|Johnny Klebitz destroying a Police Patrol with an Assault Shotgun. AssaultShotgun-TLAD-Fight.jpg|An encounter in multiplayer involving an Assault Shotgun. AssaultShotgun-TLAD-Fight2.jpg|A gunfight in multiplayer, again involving an Assault Shotgun. AssaultShotgun-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Assault Shotgun on Rockstar Games Social Club. (Grand Theft Auto V) AssaultShotgunModified-GTA5.jpg|A customized Assault Shotgun in Grand Theft Auto V. FranklinClinton-GTAV-AssaultShotgun.PNG|Franklin Clinton with his Assault Shotgun. HUD icon AssaultShotgun-TLAD-icon.png|''The Lost and Damned''. AutoShotgun-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. AssaultShotgun-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First Person View AssaultShotgun-GTAV-Holding.png|Holding AssaultShotgun-GTAV-Aiming.png|Aiming AssaultShotgun-GTAV-Sights.png|Down the sights AssaultShotgun-GTAV-Reloading.png|Reloading Artworks JohnnyKlebitz-TLAD-Artwork2.jpg|Artwork of Johnny Klebitz holding an Assault Shotgun. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *The Assault is first introduced in the storyline mission "Heavy Toll", where Johnny Klebitz is given one to stop a drug convoy. Later on, he wields one during the events of "Shifting Weight", using it to fight off the pursuing LCPD while escaping with Malc. *After the mission "Heavy Toll", it can be purchased from Terry's gun van for $3,500, plus an additional $25 for each eight shells. *Spawns at the player's safehouse after completing 40 gang wars. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $1,500; after completing the mission Blitz Play. **If the clerk is threatened before entering, he will use an Assault Shotgun. (NOTE: in most cases, killing him will cause the weapon to appear as a static prop, but at rare instances the weapon can actually be picked up from him.) *Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness, Altruist Camp - Inside the church porch. *Pillbox Hill - At the underground of Union Depository (where part of the mission The Big Score - Obvious Approach takes place), in a small hole under the floor. You can also find a Body Armor there. *Bolingbroke Penitentiary - Used by some LSPD officers seen patrolling in Police Cruisers. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Unlocked at Rank 37 can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $10,000. Trivia ''The Lost and Damned'' *The Assault Shotgun is called "Sweeper" and "Sweeper Shotgun" in the game files; this might be the beta name for the Assault Shotgun or also a reference to its real life inspiration, which is nicknamed "street sweeper". *Clay will equip the Assault Shotgun when he becomes hardened enough. *The Assault Shotgun has a much faster firing rate than the Automatic Shotgun from The Ballad of Gay Tony, even though the AA-12 has a faster firing rate than the Street Sweeper in real life. *If the player blind-fires with the Assault Shotgun, they will be seen "pumping" the weapon after every shot is fired, even if there is no pump on the shotgun. This glitch applies to all shotguns, and limits the blindfiring speed to the Pump Action Shotgun. This is due to re-used animations. *Strangely, the Assault Shotgun has two reload animations. When Johnny is standing while reloading, he will pull the charging handle, but when crouching while reloading, he takes "out" the magazine, puts "another" in and pulls the charging handle. There is no confirmed reason for why there are two reload animations, but it is speculated that it is for balancing reasons, as the player is much more effective while crouched. This oddity is also present on the Assault Rifle and the Carbine Rifle. **Interestingly, the Assault Shotgun uses a different animation than the Assault Rifle and Carbine Rifle, which creates a high recoil when firing, while the Assault Rifle and the Carbine Rifle do not have any recoil. It is possible that Rockstar reused the Carbine Rifle animation to create the animation for the Assault Shotgun. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *From a mechanical point of view, the Assault Shotgun makes little sense. The UTS-15's original loading port is used in-game as the weapon's ejection port. However, the weapon's magazine is loaded ahead of the ejection port, resulting in a quite odd arrangement. *The Assault Shotgun originally fired eight pellets per shot, as with most shotguns in-game (bar the Heavy Shotgun), which allowed the weapon to score a maximum of 256 damage per shot. The amount of pellets was later reduced to six after the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update to balance the weapon's effectiveness at longer ranges. External link *Exclusive weapons on Rockstar's site References Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA IV Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer Category:Shotguns